Evaluate the usefulness of anti-tumor antibodies as specific carriers for chemotherapeutic agents to local delivery at the cancer site. This will involve the use of alternative methods for attaching drugs to antibodies, the preparation of highly specific anti-tumor antibodies by the use of appropriate immunoadsorbents, elucidation of the mechansim of cytoxicity in relation to known drug action, and the utilization of various animals including nude mice for the in vivo studies.